fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seireitou Takahashi
and wandering |relatives = Unknown |marital status = Single |alias = |magic =Wave Red Core Maguilty Sense Requip}} Seireitou Takahashi (鷹橋勢霊塔 Takahashi Seireitou, lit. Energy Soul Pagoda of the Hawk Bridge) is a powerful S-Class ranked Dark Mage and is a member of the Oniwabanshū. This group is a group of powerful mages who are spread world-wide to help overthrow the corrupt Magic Council and bring about a revolution in the world of Magic. Appearance Seireitou is a tall young man with shoulder-length wavy black hair, and black eyes. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a long scar across running vertically along the side of his left eye. Personality Seireitou is generally seen as very calm, but also "spacey", staring off into blank space for apparently no reasons at all, before snapping back into reality. He never takes anything seriously, his replies sometimes being jokes instead of actual answers, something that annoys Raian Slade, who can never tell when he's being serious or not. Despite this, he has shown himself capable of focusing on the matter at hand long enough to accomplish a goal. One could describe him also as smug, and possesses some enthusiasm bordering on eccentricity. Like every member of the Oniwabanshū, Seireitou openly despises the Magic Council, though unlike some who have a specific reason, he hates everything they represent. History Magic and Abilities Master Swordsman: Seireitou's primary fighting style involves the use of his sword, which he is able to summon similarly to Requip. Seireitou is capable of fighting off two skilled swordsmen with his one blade without exerting much effort. He has a unique style that involves simple evasion and using the element of surprise to successfully bring foes down. Master Magician: Seireitou's most defining trait is that, despite being as young as he is, he has mastered many magical arts, many of which are powerful magic, and can use each of them effectively. He can even create his own magic arts, and has shown creativity with basic magic, able to perform things like enhance the size of a building inside despite it's size outside being completely different. Despite his level of skill, he admits Elizabeth Brown surpasses him in skill and amount of magic mastered. Wave: One of the magics in Seireitou's disposal, Wave is a form of Magic that nullifies any other incoming Magic attacks. Having been using this magic for years, Seireitou has gained complete mastery over it's abilities, and is able to use it in creative ways that render magic using opponents powerless. Red Core: A form of magic created by Seireitou himself, Red Core is unique in that it speeds up the natural absorption of ambient magic in the air, allowing Seireitou to focus and channel it, multiplying it to create spells without wasting his own magic power. Maguilty Sense: is a form lost magic that shares senses between individuals. *'Maguilty Sodom:' A magic that creates Magic Swords in the air. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, he is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on his opponents. The blades are different from normal sword, as they can damage objects that aren't "physical". Seireitou's swords are a deep green and are formed not by faith, but by "purpose". Requip: Seireitou is capable of utilizing Requip Magic, seemingly "The Knight" model of Requip. After using Requip, he is clad is an unusual set of clothing, rather than armor. Most prominent is a book and strap on his left shoulder, which is kept spread out and has a green cover. Along with this, a set of skull-armor is around his chest and stomach, which has a potent defensive capacity, able to endure strikes from strong combatants easily. Finally, his sword seems to glow with a hazy green aura akin to flames. Barrier Magic: Seireitou is capable of summoning a green, semi-transparent barrier as a means of defence. As a testament to his power, he can summon a barrier as wide as a large trench, and keep it in use even when he is not consciously focusing on it, showing great mastery of this magic. Equipment Katana: Seireitou's weapon of choice is a katana with a rectangular guard. Quotes Behind the Scenes *The name Seireitou is the name of a well known character on Bleach Fanfiction, Seireitou Kawahiru.